One Piece: The Forest Man Arc
by Taiski
Summary: This is my first fic. Chapter one is the summery. Criticism is welcome. Read and review.
1. Ch0: Story Summery

Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. I apologies for the characters possibly being OCC and for the grammer errors.

Summery:  
When the Strawhats wiegh anchor on a tempret forest island, they find themselves caught up in a dilema centered around a monsterus bunch of bezare creatures erupting from the forest. 


	2. Ch1:Weigh Anchor! Arrival at Forest Isle

Tai:"Hey guys. Sorry it took awhile. Some personal life things come up. But, the long awaited first chapter is here!"

?:"About time."

Tai:"What the heck are you doing here? Your suppose to be in my Young Justice story!"

?:"Mah. Got bored."

Tai & ?:"Taiski does not own One Piece. He/I do own the OCs used."

One Piece: The Forest Man Arc.

Chapter 1: Weigh Anchor! Arrival at the forest island.

It was a warm autumn day, at least it was when the ship of the Straw hat Pirates, the Going Merry, left the previous island in the Grandline. The Going Merry is a Caravel class ship with the figurehead of a sheep. It has a jib and a central steer rudder. The device for steering the ship is not, like regular ships have, a steering wheel. Instead it uses a "steering pole" with a sheep's head like the one used for the ship's figurehead. the Going Merry's main mast had a jolly rodger of a smiling skull wearing a straw hat painted on it. The ship's armaments consisted of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side. The Going Merry has three tangerine trees planted behind the second sail mast. The ship had multiple poorly fixed 'scars' from the crews past encounters.

The sea was calm, the sky was sunny and the ship's pirate flag was flapping in the breeze. "Hey everyone! There's an island up ahead!" Usopp, the crew's sniper, called from the crow's-nest. Usopp was a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also was carrying with him a yellow satchel. The news lead the crew's Capitan, Luffy, and Doctor, Chopper, to cheer, dance, and all around annoy the then sleeping first mate, Zoro. Luffy wears a straw hat. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short black hair. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, but, because he ate a Devil Fruit*, he can change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate. He wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a maroon pair of shorts. He also wore a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. Zoro was an average sized, muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He carries around three swords, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro has a black bandanna tied around his left bicep. "Will you guys quit goofing around. We have to get ready to dock the ship.", Nami, the navigator, shouted as she emerged from the women's sleeping quarters. Nami is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl with orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder which represents oranges and pinwheels. On her left wrist, she wears the Log Pose**, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet. She wore a light yellow short-sleeved shirt paired with maroon trousers, and orange high-heeled sandals. "Aw~!", Luffy Whined, "Nami..!"

_**WHAM!**_"Shut-up and do what Nami-san*** tells you, baka****.", scolded Sanji, the crews chief, as he kicked Luffy in the head. Sanji was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face. Sanji's most distinctive physical traits are his eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. This, however, was not fully seen due to his hairstyle. Sanji wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirt. He also wore dress shoes.

To prevent any more delay, the Straw hats began their process of docking the ship. Zoro, finally awake, lifted the anchor from its spot, hanging from the front left side rail of the ship, and rested it on his shoulder till it was time to weigh it. Usopp climbed down from the crows-nest, passing by the Straw hats archeologist, Robin, who was reading a book per usual. Robin was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are blue with dark, wide pupils, and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Many people would consider her to be very attractive or beautiful. She wore a white cowboy hat, along with a tan sleeveless shirt and blue pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. Chopper, transforming into his more human form, went to the ships steering pole and steered the Going Merry towards the island.

The island was mostly covered in a large temperate forest. In the center of the island was a forest covered mountain that lightly kissed the clouds. The only major thing on the island that was not a forest was a small village to the mountains west. As the Straw hats docked the ship, far enough from the town to not be noticed but close enough that they didn't have to walk far, Luffy called out to a resting Zoro, "Zoro! Watch the ship, ok?" Zoro mumbled a reply before returning to sleep. The rest of the crew climbed off the Going Merry and began walking to the village, Luffy humming a song with Usopp and Chopper following suit. Robin, in the back of the group, saw a vaguely human shape move out of the corner of her eye. As she was just about to turn to see what exactly it was, Luffy called out, "Oi~! Robin! Aren't you coming?" Robin quickly looked to her side to find nothing in the forestry brush before replying, "Of course Captain-san***." She then continued to follow the group to the town.

***:Devil Fruit=** mystical fruit that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself

****:Log Pose=** a navigational device necessary for traveling the Grand Line

*****:-san=** title of respect added to a name

******:****baka=**Japanese for idiot

Tai:"Read and review guys. Thanks!"


	3. Ch2:Meet Mr and Mrs Birch

**Tai: "You know? It's hard to write when you don't know if anyone's really reading. I'm aware and thankful for the fact you guys are reading, but I want to know your opinions on the chapters guys!"**

**?: "Oh, quit your bellyaching!"**

**Tai: "Your right, I can't be mean to the readers. It's just that this is the first story I've written on this site an…"**

**?2: "And your sad that no ones posted any reviews for it."**

**Tai: "Ya… Hey! Your supposed to be in this chapter!"**

**?2: " I came to do the disclaimer."**

**Tai: "Ok. Go for it man."**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own One Piece or its characters. They belong to Eiichiro Oda. Taiski does own the OCs he created.**

* * *

**One Piece: The Forest Man Arc.**

**Chapter 2: Meet Mr. and Mrs. Birch**

The village was amazing! It was essentially a large wooden pier-like platform with a town on top. All of the buildings were made wooden planks. There were multiple holes in the "pier' to allow trees and other plants to grow throughout the village. There was only one thing within the village that wasn't made of wood. It was a ten foot stone statue of a man taking a fighting pose, his knees slightly bent, left arm folded at the elbow and hung beside his body, right arm straight out infant of him, standing at the . The details were no longer visible due to the elements he indubitably had to of dealt with. "Wow~! This place is awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. His enthusiasm was soon shared with Chopper and Usopp.

"How did they make this!?"

"I don't know?"

"Who cares? Its awesome!"

The 'merry bunch' was silenced by three swift kicks to the head, courtesy of Sanji. "Shut up you idiots! We came to get supplies, not site-see!" He scolded. "What the hell Sanji!?" Luffy screeched. "You Just go around kicking people in the head!" "I didn't kick you for no reason!" Sanji retorted. "All of you shut up!" Nami shouted. "We don't have time for this!" The boys, not being completely rock stupid, follow Nami and Robin through the village.

The villagers seemed weary of the visiting Straw hats, visibly looking like they would have to defend themselves at any moment. This became clear when, no matter where they went, none of the village shops would sell the crew anything. "What's with this place?" Chopper thought out loud. "Maybe they don't like pirates." Sanji said. "Perhaps a band of dangerous pirates live on this island." Robin suggested nonchalantly. This led to Nami and Usopp to shake in terror. "Why did you ha…" "Oi, mina, look over here." Luffy called as he pointed to a small single story house near the edge of the forest. "Do you think someone lives there?" He then proceeded to walk toward the house. "Luffy! You don't just… Oh never mind." Usopp said before following his captain with everyone else.

When Luffy stepped up to the front door, he loudly began to shout. "Oi~! Anyone home!? We wanna come in!?" _**Bonk! **_" What the hell is wrong with you, baka!?" Nami shouted. Luffy was about to receive more of a beating to his person, however, the door opened revealing an elderly man. He appeared to in his late forties, his short grey hair messily covered his head. He had a short and neatly trimmed beard, straight stature, and wise green eyes. He dressed simply, wearing a red vest over a white long-sleeved collared shirt and long khaki pants. He stared at the odd group standing at his front door, seemingly studying to see if they were of any threat. After a long and awkward silence, he spoke. "You young people denied the villages' hospitality?" "Um… Yes sir." Sanji replied politely. "Well, I can see why. But, I won't leave you out in the cold. Come in and make yourselves at home." His invitation caught the crew off guard, to say the least. Luffy, oblivious to the awkwardness, took the old man's offer, the others hesitantly following suite. Usopp asked, "Excuse me sir, but why…" "I'm not one to deny a group of travelers help when they need it." He answered before Usopp could finish. The house was a simple inside as out. The walls painted a light green that had already started to fade, the furniture was average, and the total number of rooms was eight. There was the kitchen, dining room, living room, two bathrooms a guest room, and two rooms that had their doors closed. "My wife is sleeping, so do keep that in mind." The old man told the Straw hats. Chopper walked up to the man and said, "Thank you, sir…" "Please, young man, call me Howard." Howard Interrupted. "Howard, dear, do we have guests?" A new voice asked. "Honey, please, you need your rest." "Howard!", Howard's wife exclaimed as she walked into the room, " I may be old, but I'm not helpless." "Of course Ella." He answered. The straw hats then introduced themselves to the nice married couple, excluding the fact about them being pirates, learning that Howard's wife, Ella, was blind. "Y'all are here 'cause the village wouldn't help ya, right?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." Nami replied. "We came to get supplies and let are log pose reset to the next island, but no one would help us." "Could you tell us why?" Sanji asked. Howard had a strange look of sadness flash in eyes before sighing and saying, "They are all afraid of the Forest Man."

* * *

**Tai: "Well, that's the second chapter. I am, as of this post, writing chapter three in more detail, for I have the basic idea for all the chapters up to chapter twenty."**

**Howard: "You should probably get back to that."**

**?: "Yea."**

**Tai: "Way ahead of you."**

**Read & Review**


	4. Ch3: The Legend of the Forest Man

_**Tai: "Hi guys! Look, I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter on Christmas like I originally planned. But, it was Christmas! I had to spend time with family and friends. Anyway, lets continue the story. Disclaimer-Bot, if you would please."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own One Piece. Taiski is not Eiichiro Oda. Taiski does own the Ocs in this fanfiction story. As well as the story's plot.**

* * *

**One Piece: The Forest Man Arc.**

_Chapter 3: Legend of the Forest Man_

Howard's answer caught Luffy's attention. "What's that?" the rubber man asked. "The Forest Man is this island's guardian spirit," Ella explained, "for thousands of years, he has prevented tragedies from be falling the people on this island." This Forest Man seemed like a superhero. At least, that's what Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy thought.

"The people of this town," Howard said, "are very superstitious. We have never needed to rely on the World Government. The forest and ocean supply us with our food, the weather is never violent to us. And pirates have never landed on the shores." The mature members of the crew were suspicious. Usopp, out of his 'superhero fan-boy' high, asked a really good question. "But, if this Forest Man is the island's guardian," he asked, "then why are the people afraid of him?"

Howard had a troubled look on his face. "About ten years ago, the town had a 'riot' of sorts." "Why?" Nami asked. Howard continued. "A strange creature wandered into the town. It walked like a man, but had the appearance of a wild animal." The weaker-of-heart members gulped. "No one knows how exactly," Howard continued, "but the result had the poor creature injured and fleeing a mob of angry townsfolk."

"The little thing managed to escape into the forest," Ella said, "but the town was given a new problem." The crew asked what that problem was, and Ella answered. "Many of the older folk, who had better knowledge of the Forest Man's legend, saw that the creature…" "Matched the Forest Man in appearance." Chopper finished for Ella. Ella smacked Chopper in the head with an old kendo training sword. "Young man!" she scolded, "weren't you ever taught it's rude to interrupt?"

"Sorry ma'am." Chopper whimpered. "Any who," Ella said, "That is correct. The town is afraid that we've managed to anger the guardian." "If that happened," Howard said, "he might not protect us anymore." The Straw hats felt sorry for the townsfolk. But Luffy stood. "You know where this guy lives?"

Howard looked shocked. "Do you truly plan on fighting the Forest Man?" "Of course!" Luffy replied, "This guy can't just stop protecting the island." "Luffy's right," Sanji said, "The people didn't know who they were chasing. They're sorry for what they did." Howard stared at the group of children. They were so spirited. It made him reminisce the past. "If you want to see the Forest Man," He said, "You'll have to go up the mountain side. His home is said to be a large tree at the top of it. Be careful, there are many dangerous animals in the forest."

Luffy, Sanji, and Robin began to walk up a dirt path leading to the forest. "Wait, Robin," Nami asked, "Why are you going?" Robin turned to the younger girl. "Meeting a spirit sounds like fun." she said simply. Nami decided it was best to let the trained assassin go along the rubber headed captain and love-sick cook. She, Usopp, and Chopper decided it was much safer to stay with the Birch's. Meanwhile, in the forest brush, a set of inhuman eyes followed the three Straw hats walking up the dirt path.

* * *

_**Tai: "Thank you for all your patience, support, and attention guys."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah. It means a lot to us."**_

_**Tai: "Originally, I was going to have Luffy go off on his own, Usopp and Chopper try to retrieve him but end up running into scary things. Nami and Robin were, at first, stay at the Birch's house and Sanji was going to go into town. But, all of that didn't flow that well and it was too much to keep track of.'**_

_**Aka: "Which is why T-man decided to rewrite the plot."**_

_**Tai: "Correct, Aka. I'm no longer on hiatus with this story. But I'm still working on the new plot. So, it might take longer to update."**_

_**Aka: "Don't worry. He's not giving up on this story."**_

_**Tai: "Also, I have a poll on my profile. It's for which story you think I should write next. There are three options. All of their summaries are on my profile. The poll ends January 5**__**th**__**. Please vote."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	5. Update

_**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update. I've hit a big case of writers block and can't think straight. I have an idea of where I want the story to go, but I'm having trouble getting to it. I have no idea how I'm going to get there. But I'm not giving up on the story, so don't worry. Ok? I'm happy that you guys understand.**_

_**~Taiski**_


End file.
